


If the Shoe Fits...

by marmota_b



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Tri orísky pro Popelku | Three Wishes for Cinderella (1973)
Genre: F/M, First argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not a person who wouldn't let him know what she thought of his fumbling attempts at finding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Shoe Fits...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Written in response to a prompt at rthstewart's 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon - ["Cinderella (any), any, if the shoe fits"](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4086755#cmt4086755). Obviously ignoring the three sentence requirement.
> 
> Their first argument. Their first argument after getting together, that is.
> 
> Because if you're not familiar with this version yet, you should go out and get it any way you can. I probably failed monumentally at conveying their speech. It's a bit difficult, going from one language to another.

"It is, of course, just like you to do something so crazy as run after one girl and then after the other and not think about it."

"But how else was I supposed to know if the shoe fit?"

"Oh, please, "she is shy"? Did I ever, at any occasion, strike you as a shy person?"

"You were wearing that veil. How was I to know it was because you did not want your stepmother to recognise you? And how was I then to know you were the girl from the forest?"

"I gave you a hint, silly. And I was as cheeky as could be!"

"Well, yes," he admitted. "You were. Look, it was early in the morning after a long night, you should cut me some slack. You should cut me some slack now; I haven't had a moment of sleep. And doesn't this just go to prove I make silly mistakes when I'm left to my own devices? I need you."

That, at least, was one thing he was absolutely sure about. His father would probably get a fit when he learned his betrothed was just an orphaned farmer's daughter without a dowry (as large and prosperous as the farm was). But then, Father _had_ invited her stepmother and stepsister to the ball, so there had always been a danger of him choosing a farmer, right?

"I should thank you for getting the shoe for me, though," she said. "You have no idea how little fun it is to run through snow barefooted."


End file.
